Una apuesta de locos, convirtiendo odio en ¿AMOR?
by nalugruvia
Summary: lucy siente algo por natsu aunque no quiere aceptarlo. Se molesta con el ya que tuvieron una riña, ahora lucy decide hacer una mision peligrosa, ella lo toma como una apuesta pero el piensa que ella estara en peligro. Esta es la oportunidad para que natsu le demuestre sus sentimientos a lucy.
1. natsu y la bestia

Hola! Soy nueva en los fanfic y eto yo creo q voy a estar no más con los fic de fairy tail

N/A: 6/julio/2013 toy triste xq ya no darán más cap. de fairy tail pero feliz ya q volverán a retransmitirlo. Sin más lean la historia

DESCLAIMER: fairy tail no me pertenece le pe4rtenece a HIRO MASHIMA SAN

**Una apuesta de locos, convirtiendo odio en ¿AMOR?**

**CAP 1: un pleito de 2 es pleito de 1000**

Un día en las tranquilas calles de magnolia cierta rubia salía de su apartamento hacia cierto gremio.

-hash! Q bien dormí anoche, espero q todo se encuentre bien en fairy tail- decía la rubia, mientras cerraba sus ojos- aunque pensándolo bien desde cuando este bien, si erza, Natsu y gray están ahí- esto último lo dijo con un suspiro mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cabeza, al 100% estilo anime.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Enfairy tail el peli rosa más alocado y peligroso del mundo, pelaba con el mago de hielo q en realidad parecía casi un stripper y una maga de cabello escarlata súper destructiva intentaba detenerlos.

-HEY CEREBRO DE LAVA ESTA ME LAS PAGAS- decía gray

-¡NI LO PIENSES ESTRIPER!-DECIA ECSASPERADO Natsu- no voy a hacerle caso a alguien q está en bóxeres.

-OH! Mierda….cuando ¿Cuándo paso?

-Muy bien ustedes ¡Ya Basta!- decía molesta, Erza,- esto no sé como comenzó pero… DEJEN de PELEAR

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y mostraron la figura de cierta rubia, Lucy, q se disponía a entrar a fairy tail pasivamente hasta que….

-Ohaio! MIN…..-no pudo continuar ya q algo, o mejor dicho alguien cayo en sima de ella.

- KYAAA- Lucy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque Natsu ahora mismo estaba acostado en sima de ella- n…nat…..Natsu… ¡auch!-Natsu escucho ciertos quejidos y le parecieron familiares, y, de pronto el olor de la rubia inundo su nariz. Inmediatamente la reconoció.

-¿Lucy?-dijo el peli rosa- hola ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?-dijo, ignorando por completo las quejas del pelinegro porque había parado su pelea por habla con Lucy.

-ha ha!-Lucy no paraba su quejido, pero, a decir verdad a Natsu no le molestaba ya q sonaba muy relajante, y parecía de ¿lujuria? Natsu reacciono tan rápido como pudo y sacudió sus pensamientos- nat…Natsu por favor no pongas tus manos allí- Natsu miro, aunque se le hizo difícil ya que Lucy estaba boca arriba y el boca abajo en sima de ella.

-hahahah!. Lo l lo siento…Lucy- decía parándose rápidamente, pues, anteriormente tenía la mano puesta debajo de la falda de Lucy, tocando su entrepierna

-No…no n no Natsu está bien- la rubia, claramente sonrojada haciéndole competencia al cabello de Erza, se cuestionó sus propias palabras ¿le había dicho a Natsu que eso estaba bien? Pero…. ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Le habría dicho eso y recordó q desde hace ya algunos años sentía cosas raras hacia él. Pero no era razón para dejarse tocar de Natsu o…. ¿si?

**Flashback**

"Hemos regresado de la isla Tenrhou y que bueno saber q todos están bien, pero, desde hace ya algún tiempo hicimos una misión y Natsu mucho antes de q fuéramos contra Acgnolia, prácticamente desde q me salvo de caer en la torre, en la q me había atrapado PHANTOM LORD, el me parece muy muy lindo ¿Qué me estará pasando?"

-hash!- un grito de frustración salía de mis labios, mientras estaba en la ducha -Que rayos me está pasando él- Salí de la ducha y me aliste para ir a fairy tail, hoy me había levantado tarde, muy Muy tarde ya q la noche anterior me desvele escribiendo mi novela, de pronto escuche un ruido que provenía de afuera de mi apartamento, OH! Sorpresa era Natsu entrando por la ventana. La suerte era q ya me había cambiado por completo de ropa cuando el entro, y no pase la vergüenza de q me viese en ropa interior.

-Oí… Lucy ¿cómo estás?- dijo el despreocupado como siempre.

-NATSU!-grite yo como si de un ladrón se tratara- cuantas veces te he dicho q no entres por mi ventana, además no deberías estar en Fairy Tail –le dije sin más.

-Lo sé pero estaba preocupado porque no venias –dijo esto último apenado y… ¿sonrojado?

-Natsu…- le sonreí tiernamente hasta q él dijo la primera tontería q se le vino a la mente

-bueno y también porque happy tenía ganas de comer –no lo podía creer, pero de pronto happy apareció debajo de la bufanda de Natsu, recalque otra vez, no lo podía creer yo estaba ¿decepcionada?

-bueno…-suspire –vamos a la cocina por algo de comer, no sabía porque, pero Natsu y happy me miraron como si… me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza

-¿Qué…que les pasa chicos?, ¿Por qué me miran así? –ahora, la que los miraba aterrada era yo

-n…no nada Lucy es solo que…. Me pareció raro q no me sacases de tu casa con una patada, o hubieses intentado tirarme por la ventana –dijo Natsu, yo por mi parte me quede sorprendida el, tenía razón. ¿Por qué mierda no había intentado ahorcarlo o algo así?

-si… Lucy q hagas eso para asustarnos no es lindo –dijo Happy, y yo, por supuesto q le di una patada y lo estrelle contra la pared –cállate Happy esto no es una broma para asustarlos

-a... aye –decía un Happy medio muerto

-Oye Lucy no tienes que hacerle eso a Happy, era solo una broma –dijo Natsu –si si Natsu, entonces dile a happy, que no haga es tipo de bromas, ok –de pronto recordé que quería hablar con él un tiempo a solas pero A SOLAS no con un gato azul interrumpiéndonos a cada rato, NO con HAPPY. Quería preguntarle si quería hacer una misión con migo, de capturar a unos pillo, normalmente yo me negaría a hacer cosas tan peligrosas, pero necesitaba dinero para el alquiler y la recompensa era de 100,0000 joyas, pero definitivamente no lo iba a hacer sola, y en la misión no se permitían gatos según la orden, ¿raro no?

-Natsu… ¿po podríamos hablar a solas?-dije titubeando un poco.

-aye! –contesto un happy ya restaurado.

-Happy dije a SOLAS, S-O-L-A-S –le dije a happy este se puso triste –Natsu podrías decirle a happy q se vaya solo un ratito, por favor –Natsu dudo pero al final accedió –happy puedes irte un momento por favor –happy se puso rogante –pero Natsu ¿por qué?... quiero quedarme –Natsu ya tenía pensada una estrategia para q happy se vaya –pero happy oí q charle te está buscando –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos happy se había ido, era demasiado fácil de manipular.

- Bueno happy ya se fue de que querías hablarme –le explique lo de la misión y que no se admitían gatos y el accedió aunque dijo q sentía q estaba traicionando a su amigo

–bueno vamos a la cocina para q comas.

-aye sir! –dijo Natsu entusiasmado, con una sonrisa muy linda, pero al verlo así mi corazón se aceleró por algún motivo. Me pare de golpe, di la media vuelta y le dije nerviosa –nat…nat… Natsu ya vamos a la cocina –está bien Lucy, pero ¿te pasa algo? –no sabía q decirle, no me podía ver en mi espejo, pero por lo caliente que estaba mi cara, ya sabía que mi rostro estaba rojo a mas no poder. DIJE LO PRIMERO Q SE E VINO A LA MENTE.

-NO nada en lo absoluto Natsu…. E... estoy bien –no pude continuar mi camino ya que Natsu me tomo del brazo. Mi corazón se volvió a acelerar –Lucy tu no estás bien, estas temblando – ¿tanto me emocione, que ahora estaba temblando? –no no es na nada dije –intentando sonarlo más convencida posible, pero no funciono. Natsu me jalo directo hacia él, y no pude hacer nada.

-Lucy, a mi tu no me engañas, te paso algo-dijo esto, y dicho esto me jalo más hacia él, de una manera muy posesiva, juntando el calor de nuestros cuerpos… poniéndome frente a el, y mi corazón estaba cada vez palpitando cada vez con más fuerza.

-na…. Nat….. Natsu su… su suéltame –le decía esto aunque por alguna razón no quería que lo hiciera

-No! –dijo Natsu, parecía muy decidido –pero por favor suelta Natsu –dije ya un poco desesperada, empecé a patalear pero, error, Natsu se viro, y los 2 caímos sobre y cama el en sima mío, teníamos los rostros muy muy cerca.

-lu…luc….Lucy –fue lo único q alcanzó a decir

-nat… su –mi corazón, yo ya no sabía si estaba latiendo o no, porque latía tan rápido que parecía haberse parado. Su rostro estaba muy cerca y que estuviésemos acostados en mi cama no ayudaba en lo absoluto a mi estado de vergüenza.

-Lucy ¿qui.. Quieres pro… prob…probar lo que es el placer? –dijo Natsu dejándome más desconcertada que nunca.

-¿¡!?... -¿perdón? Ha… había escuchado bien –nat…Natsu –que rayos me había preguntado

-¿¡Qué QUE!? –fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, pero reaccionando a la pregunta, una parte de mi decía que no era lo correcto, y la otra que me dejase llevar por la emoción del momento. Pero al instante reaccioné

-no Natsu, pero q dices –dije eso con euforia

-no….no na…nada olvídalo…luce- dijo esto y se paró de golpe se salió de mi casa por le ventana y me dejo con el corazón latiendo a 1000 por hora.

**Fin **del** flashback **

-go… gomenasai luce… -una de las disculpas de Natsu me hizo reaccionar y me saco de mis pensamientos –Natsu no no pasa na nada tranquilo-

-oye, Lucy q no me reclames por eso ya es rarísimo, enserio ¿tratas de asustarme o qué?

-Natsu no, yo dije eso en serio –decía yo ya parada –y además no reclames como si nada pervertido –reclame con rabia

-pero me acababas de decir que estaba bien

-pues, ya no esta tan bien PER-VER-TI-DO

-ASH! LUCY ¿Quién TE ENTIENDE? Eres la niña que no puede hacer las misiones _**SOLA **_–el peli rosa recalco la última palabra y todos en el gremio miraban con atención el pleito incluso Erza y Gray.

-haaaaaaa"! con que no puedo hacer misiones sola. Pues ya verás que si –Lucy miro la tabla de trabajos, y cogió una muy pero muy peligroso se trataba de ir a un bosque, apodado el "Bosque de Pesadillas y Lamentos" para capturar a un monstruo q hasta ahora nadie había podido vencer.

-así! pues hare esta –le enseño la misión a Natsu este se quedó sorprendido mientras trataba de procesar la información, pero definitivamente no iba a demostrar su sorpresa al ver a Lucy coger una misión tan peligrosa e inmediatamente frunció el ceño y demostró arrogancia.

-oooh! Si seguro que podrás hacerla y volver en una sola pieza, reina de las peleas –dijo el con sarcasmo, haciendo enojar más y más a Lucy.

-pues bien, la hare en este momento, si no le molesta al señor "Perver" –dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Lu… cy –dijo el dragneel en un susurro inaudible

-bueno ya me voy –dijo la rubia, mientras se marchaba. Pasó al lado de Natsu rozándole el hombro sin decir ni una sola palabra pero el dragneel dijo en otro susurro inaudible: CUIDATE MI PRINCESA.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta que….

-Natsu! Baka, grandísimo idiota- decía gray

-¿cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Lucy, Natsu? –pregunto Erza

Natsu no contesto, tenía la mirada oscurecida desde que Lucy rozo su hombro.

"no pensé que Lucy fuese a ir en serio"-pensó dragneel- "cuídate"

Después todas las personas en el gremio en pesaron a apostar que Lucy podía hacer una misión sola, y otros totalmente lo contrario y en FAIRY TAIL empezó un pleito de apuestas por Lucy

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**BUENO AUI TERMINO ESTE CAP SI A ALGUN FAN DESEA COMENTAR COMENTEN ES UNA HISTORIA INTERESANTE SEGÚN YO NO CHEP NO CHEP XDXDXDXDDXD**

**CHAO SI DEJAN **

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 natsu y la bestia

Hola! Lectores del fan fic, estén o no registrados, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. si el primero no les gusto SORRY, pero soy nueva y no sé como escribir los fic

ALERTA: tendrá violencia (para los q no les gusta la sangre no lo lean, pero dejen review :3)

**DESCLAIMER**: FAIRY TAIL no me pertenece, le pertenece a HIRO MASHIMA SAN solo la historia es mía

**Natsu y la bestia**

Natsu iba recorriendo por las calles, en las afueras de MAGNOLIA, para muy tempranamente toparse con la entrada, del Bosque de Pesadillas y Lamentos.

-Lucy… lo siento –el peli rosa, empezaba a culparse por haber hecho que la rubia se fuera de esa manera, y a hacer una misión tan peligrosa. El empezaba a maldecir por lo bajo hasta que decidió entrar en el bosque intento sentir el olor de Lucy…. Pero no pudo

-LUCYYY! –Empezó a gritar sin resultado alguno. Seguía gritando pero no obtuvo resultado, y empezó a recordar –soy un idiota ¿Por qué no le hice caso a Mira jeen cuando me lo dijo?

** Flashback**

Natsu estaba sentado en la mesa, donde trabajaba Mira jeen, en ese momento. Él tenía los brazos sobre la mesa, y la cara fundida en la madera dura, de la mesa, donde trabajaba su amiga.

-Nee Natsu –llamo la albina mayor –no vas a buscar a Lucy.

-¿Por…. Por qué habría de hacerlo, ella ya tomo su decisión ¿no?

-pero Natsu y si Lucy está en peligro –dijo la albina, y tenía razón, Lucy pudo haber hecho eso sin pesar y, podía estar en peligro ahora mismo. Pero aquel semblante serio q tenía el dragneel, no se lo iban a quitar tan fácilmente.

Lucy, había dejado un ambiente silencioso, muy tenso y pesado en aquel gremio. De pronto entre todo el silencio incomodo que había en ese lugar se escuchó como se abrían las puertas del gremio, y entre el crujir de esas puertas… se escuchaban los pasos de ciertos magos….

-Gray, Erza –dijo la albina –a ¿Dónde se dirigen? –pregunto la albina, el ambiente que ya hace algún rato era pesado, se volvió aún más pesado de lo que ya era…. Hasta que...

-nos vamos a salvar a Lucy –contestó a la pregunta de Mira jeen, el mago de hielo.

-chicos… -dijo, con un semblante muy serio el peli rosa –sé que quieren cerciorarse de que Lucy este bien, pero ella ya tomó la decisión, de que, quería hacer la misión sola. Así que mis queridos "salvadores" déjenla ir por su cuenta ¿quieren? –dijo el peli rosa con cara de pocos amigos.

-sí, lo sabemos –esta vez contesto Titania –pero, no podemos dejarla ir ¿Qué pasaría si necesita ayuda y no estamos ahí para ayudarla?

-Natsu, tu sabes muy bien q los amigos no se dejan así como así, y….. Es cierto q debemos dejarla tomar decisiones, pero tampoco podemos abandonarla –dijo el fullbuster.

Estas palabras cada vez le dolían más a Natsu. Se mordía su propio labio y apretaba sus manos, haciéndolas puño, tanto que llego al punto de que sus manos sangraran y sus labios también.

Todos en FAIRY TAIL estaban realmente serios, pero en especial los magos que empezaron la discusión, Natsu, Gray y Erza.

-Natsu –dijo la maga escarlata –si tú no vas a salvarla…

-nosotros si –añadió con voz cortante, el pelinegro. –Natsu esa actitud de arrogante no es normal en ti, así que hasta que te calmes y hagas conciencia nosotros iremos porsiacaso.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**En casa de Natsu: **

"Pero que se creen esos, diciéndome eso"-pensó el Dragneel

-haaaaaaaa! –un grito de frustración salió de su boca –¡pero no entiendo nada!... estoy muy preocupado y… -de pronto el dragón Slayer sintió, como su corazón se estrujaba. Sentía que alguien de sus amigos estaba en peligro –Lu…cy –fue el único susurro que salió de sus labios. Su cara de preocupación rápidamente se transformó en un ceño fruncido, enojado y frustración. ¡Genial! él era quien le dijo a Lucy que se fuese, y ahora él sería quien iría a rescatarla.

** Fin** del **flashback **

-¡RAYOS!...rayos –maldecía por lo alto el peli rosa –Y NI UNA MIERDA –seguía maldiciendo el dragón Slayer de fuego -¿Cómo pude haber hecho algo así? –se cuestionaba incansablemente.

-aye! Natsu no es completamente tu culpa –decía en un susurro con tono de preocupación él felino azulado, apareciendo de repente atrás de Natsu.

-happy –decía el dragón Slayer de fuego, serio y preocupado –eso no es cierto, happy, si no hubiese hecho enojar ella no se habría ido –dijo Natsu con, una cara cambiando de preocupación a pura tristeza.

Sin darse cuenta había chocado con ¿Alguien o algo?, y ese algo resulto ser; nada más y nada menos que… (Resueno de tambores)

-¡auch! –dijo Natsu y en ese momento se todo con…

-¡UN MOUNSTRUO! –chillo happy, que casi se orina del susto al ver un monstruo escamoso, con un hocico en el cual, tenía las mandíbulas más grande hayas visto en tu corta vida, y un color oscuro intimidante. Se escondía detrás de Natsu y estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

-no te preocupes happy, yo lo derrotare –Natsu saltó hacia el monstruo iba a lanzarle un karyuu no tekken, estaba a punto de golpearlo y el monstruo uso una magia muy antigua y vio dentro del corazón de Natsu –chico, tu estas buscando a una señorita rubia, mejor conocida como Lucy o ¿me equivoco? –el dragón Slayer paro su ataque y en un descuido el monstruo lo golpeó. Natsu fue lanzado desde una altura muy distante al suelo y cayo contra un árbol, el cual se partió en 2 por el golpe.

-dime que sabes sobre ella –decía sin importarle mucho el golpe y la sangre que caía de él. Él monstruo al ver que parecía no haberle dolido el golpe se sorprendió un poco

-bueno chico, parece que será divertido pelear contigo aunque sea por un rato –decía la bestia al dragón Slayer.

-yo no quiero pelear, solo quiero saber ¿Dónde carajos esta Lucy? -dijo cortante el dragneel.

-huumh, está bien chico, hagamos un trato –dijo el monstruo.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –pregunto el peli rosa sin entender nada.

Una sonrisa muy fea, con una mueca torcida se formó en la cara del monstruo.

-el trato es q si tú me derrotas, yo te diré todo lo q sepa de esa rubia; pero si yo gano te comeré enterito y sin anestesia. Natsu desesperado acepto, y happy q seguía atrás de Natsu no pudo hacer ni decir nada, pues estaba petrificado.

-aquí vamos monstruo –Natsu se lanzó al monstruo sin dudarlo ni una sola vez.

-aquí vamos muchacho dijo le bestia –e intentando darle un puñetazo a Natsu en el estómago, el mencionada lo esquiva con rapidez y se va contra el caminando por el brazo del monstruo y esta vez sí lo golpeo, y muy duro, le dejo un chichón enormemente grande. El dragneel empezó a repartir patadas y golpes de fuego con mucha fuerza.

–toma esto y ya dime donde esta Lucy –dijo Natsu hasta que golpeo lo suficientemente duro, no para dejarle moretones sino para sacarle sangre por todo el cuerpo al monstruo

-¡hagh¡… no ni pienses que te… -intento hablar muy entrecortadamente, pero no pudo, Natsu al instante ya le había lanzado una patada en su rostro. Natsu nunca se había comportado de esa manera, y q el monstruo solo lograse golpearlo una vez , significaba q estaba preocupado por Lucy.

-¡DIMELO! –ordeno un Natsu muy desesperado y furioso.

Happy se asustó, nuca había visto a Natsu tan enojado –nat…su –fue el único susurro que salió de los congelados, temblorosos y pálidos labios de happy.

-¡Natsu… CUIDADO¡ -por un momento el peli rosa se descuidó por estar atormentando al pobre monstruo, pero no sabia que el monstruo ya había planificado hacerle a natsu un ataque bajo tierra q le diera por la espalda, con una magia especial.

-¡NATSU! Esquívalo –dijo happy en ese momento el dragneel reacciono y dio un salto enorme y logro esquivarle.

-gracias happy –fue lo único q dijo, antes de ponerse a torturar al monstruo de nuevo.

Cuando el monstruo estuvo lo suficientemente golpeado ya sin poder pararse, y, ya no quería más golpes le dijo a Natsu que parase, porque los 2 ya estaban bañados en un charco de sangre.

-ok…. Ya….. Para por… favor –le decía el monstruo que a duras penas podía respirar.

-me dirás donde carajos esta Lucy –dijo él dragneel con un semblante muy serio y enojado, no, enojado no estaba, él estaba furioso y eso se notaba a plena vista.

-si… te lo diré, pero ya para…. Os lo ruego –ya casi muerto la bestia hablo, aunque sus palabras fueron de dudosa procedencia, para los oídos del joven dragneel, aun así escucho todo lo q el monstruo le decía.

-ella…. Ha sido controlada….. Por una persona para que escogiese…. Esa misión y…. y descubra la verdad….. Ella va a ser usada para acciones malignas…. Cuando descubra quien es en realidad.

-¿bi… Bienes malignos? ¿Descubra quien es en realidad? No entiendo ¿cómo es eso?. Explícame

-te… arrepentirás de no haberla detenido…. Cuan cuando dijo q haría esa misión, te arrepentirás de haber actuado con tal….. Arrogancia y por sobre todo eso… te arrepentirás de…. Ir a salvarla. –dijo el monstruo, con una mirada que reflejaba pena

-espera que quieres decir, oye habla –el dragneel intento hacer que la bestia despierte, pero no pudo, ya que el monstruo se desmayó por agotamiento.

-¡ESPERA ¿Qué QUISISTE DECIR?!... NO TE DESMAYES….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola mis queridos lectores… ¿y? que tal estuvo el cap. de hoy.

Bueno quizás no hubo tanta violencia como dije que lo habría, pero es que **Sra. Imagination Violence **me abandono en ese rato y bueno dejen **reviews** porque si no me voy a resentir. No, **es broma tranqui no me resiento con ningun **, y además no sé si la clasificación **t** me deje poner tanta violencia como he querido… chao


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCLAIMER**: FAIRY TAIL no me pertenece, le pertenece a HIRO MASHIMA SAN solo la historia es mía

Hello, mis queridos lectores. Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a **rbDragneel FT, **ella me ayudo un montón con su review gracias :3

Nota no he actualizado xq tuve un pequeño problema xq mi cuenta no me aceptaba la contraseña -_- lo se lo entiendo pero ya estoy bien

Bueno aquí el sgte cap.

**Cap. 3 búsqueda, pelea, problemas y mas ¿problemas? **

-¿Qué quiso decir ese monstruo? Haaaaaaa no puedo más, ¡no sé qué hacer! ¿por dónde empezar a buscar?... necesito desquitarme con alguien- decía un peli rosa que, desesperado saltaba de rama en rama acompañado de un pequeño gato azul. Happy

-pero… ¿¡QUE DICES, NATSU!? Si después d derrotar al primer monstruo, corriste como loco y derrotaste a todos los monstruos q se te aparecieron, y ¿aun así quieres desquitarte más?-dijo happy, muy asustado, y con gotas de sudor por toda su cabeza –creo que haber dejado que los monstruos me comieran, hubiera sido menos espeluznante que haber venido con Natsu, ver con que furia derroto a los monstruos, en menos de 10 mins, fue realmente terrorífico – decía Happy en susurros inaudibles –tengo miedo.

-no temas, Happy yo estoy aquí, te protegeré –decía Natsu con una cara algo más calmada, pero aún muy seria.

-"pero si de lo que tengo miedo no es de los monstruos, si no de ti, Natsu."

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Dónde creen que este Natsu?- decía preocupada Mira- ¿creen que lucy este bien?

-Natsu fue a buscarla… seguro ha de estar muy bien- dijo gray, con una sonrisa muy confiada.

-vaya Gray, se nota que confías mucho en Natsu –decía Erza, ya agitada por haber corrido tanto y haber derrotado a tantos monstruos en el camino

-ara ara! Se nota q confías mucho en Natsu, son tal para cual- dijo mira

-eso creen – dijo Gray, con una gotita de sudor por su cabeza y con una cara dudosa

Conversaban mientras saltaban de rama en rama como lo hacía Naruto. No se sabía el paradero de Natsu y mucho menos el de Lucy.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"¿Dónde estoy? No sé como diantres llegue aquí, solo recuerdo q caminaba muy molesta; siguiendo la dirección de la misión, pero por alguna extraña razón, decidí tomar un atajo sin ni siquiera conocer el bosque: después de que esa luz brillante se apareció en mi camino, solo recuerdo caminar semi hipnotizada hacia ella, tocarla y…no recuerdo nada más desde ahí ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Para q vine? ¿Qué era esa luz? ¿Por qué sentí que la luz decía mi nombre? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada más del paisaje, solo unos cuantos árboles y esa luz medio azulada?"- Lucy estaba en una cueva muy oscura. Miles de preguntas se hacían en la cabeza de la rubia, pero no pudo contestarse ninguna, puesto que por intentar recordar le empezó a doler la cabeza; su vista nublada y su cabeza pesada hacían que esta perdiera la conciencia y….. Antes de desmayarse lo último que vio fue la figura de un joven entre las sombras: Zeref

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bueno se que fue re- corto para los otro caps. Pero es que los quiero dejar con la intriga :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCLAIMER**: FAIRY TAIL no me pertenece, le pertenece a HIRO MASHIMA SAN solo la historia es mía

Ok aquí les viene otro de los capis de mi fic, antes que nada quiero agradecer a **rbchybi FT, Nata** y **Kathy **por los nuevos review de verdad chicas me encanta que les guste mi historia

N\A: "**flashmind" **cabeza de Lucy: invente una nueva palabra….. Creo si es q alguien no lo había hecho ya

**Cap. 4: ¡Descubrir la verdad en mi sangre!**

-Ze….. ref – fue lo único q alcanzo a decir, Lucy estaba aterrorizada; su cabeza q antes dolía, y su vista antes nublada la habían dejado inconsciente, presa para cualquier bestia del bosque; pero para su mala suerte a ella no le había tocado una bestia, sino el mago de la destrucción y de la desesperación: Zeref.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? – decía Natsu, preocupado y pensando lo peor**

**-Natsu, ¿estás bien? -Pregunto Happy con preocupación de su amigo**

- no sé porque siento q a Lucy le ha pasado algo peor que perderse aquí, o q encontrar una bestia gigante como la primera que derrotamos – después de decir esto, Natsu puso una cara traumatizada (como las que ponen en los animes gore cuando se trauman)

-na….. na….nat….su ¡pasa… al algo?- preguntaba un atemorizado happy, ya al punto del infarto -¿Natsu?-decía más preocupado happy, mientras a Natsu se le hacía un nudo en la garganta

-¿Qué…. Que es esto, siento un punzón en el pecho… es más fuerte que antes?- decía Natsu, mientras que su preocupación aumento; corrió, salto y se lanzó de rama en rama a una velocidad increíble, dejando atrás a su pequeño amigo: happy, el cual a duras penas lo pudo alcanzar, con la velocidad extrema.

-Natsuuu espérame – decía agotado happy

Natsu no podía oír a nada ni a nadie, la preocupación ensordeció, por completo, al hombre de cabellera rosa. El necesitaba ver a su Lucy y no iba a estar tranquilo mientras no la encontrase; de eso no había duda. Pero eso no era la única cosa, puesto que tampoco había duda de esa presencia q sentía desde hace rato era de… Zeref

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-****chicos ustedes…. también la sienten **

**-si….. Erza la sentimos, es fuerte y clara esta es la energía de Zeref- decía, preocupada Mirajanee**

**-¿pe… pero ….¿qué hace el aquí?- decía, casi congelándose a el mismo el mago de hielo**

**-no se sabe, pero no es nada bueno, de eso podemos estar seguros- dijo Erza, con la cara mas seria y horrorosa que hayan visto sus compañeros. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos ya que, estaban muy preocupados por sus amigos **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Lucy ya es hora….. muy pronto despertaras….. por fin serás libre, y tus memoria serán liberadas también – decía un mago oscuro, caminando hacia el exterior de La cueva… donde se encontraban Lucy y el hace poco tiempo. Mientras q Lucy no sabía dónde estaba….seguía dormida**

** "Flashmind"**

"¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde…. estoy? ¿Qué es esta sensación….. de haber estado aquí antes? ¿Esperen si… si he estado aquí antes o es mi imaginación? No…. Yo si….. Si he estado aquí antes. Este es….. Este lugar es mi cabeza. Esto es como cuando estaba atrapada en el reloj infinito, este lugar azul…. He ¿Qué rayos? Un momento que está pasando ¿Qué que que es este resplandor?- de pronto fui transportada a un lugar que tenía una enorme bola de energía de color celeste,(como la que aparición en el cap. 150), me sorprendió ver quien salía de esa luz- mi….. Michelle-fue lo único que alcance a pronunciar, mientras mis ojos eran llenados de lagrimas

-nee chan ¡quieres que volvamos a jugar juntas? ¡quieres que yo vuelva a ser Michelle…. La que conociste de carne y hueso?

-¡sí!...¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso Michelle? esa es la pregunta más tonta que me han hecho….. PERO CLARO QUE QUIERO QUE VUELVAS HA SER MI HERMANITA

-¿enserio?

-¡claro que sí, Michelle!

-¿no importa lo que cueste?¿verdad?

No sé, porque en ese momento sentí que se me partía el alma… cuando ella dijo eso su cara era de preocupación y angustia… como esperando algo de mi parte: sus ojos de un momento a otro cambiaron, de estar felices a estar tristes soltando algunas lágrimas. Lo único que hice ante ver su expresión, fue decirle mi respuesta -¡si! –los ojos de Michelle en ese momento, se había llenado de tantas lágrimas, que apenas podía ver bien

-gra…graci…..gracias Lucy nee san y….. yo l…lo …lo siento mu…..mu-cho

-he ¿Por qué dices eso no te entiendo….. Michelle? - en ese momento la expresión de Michelle cambio y me asusto mucho, no sabía a que se refería Michelle con eso….. ¿Por qué ella habría de pedirme disculpas?

-ya es momento Lucy nee san….. Perdón pero Zeref me lo ha ordenado y esta transformación traerá consecuencias… también dolerá un poco- Zeref cierto me olvidaba por completo de él ¿pero qué le pasa a Michelle?

-Michelle ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué te transformas en Imitatia?

-perdón –lo único que pude escuchar antes de ser lanzada al vacío fue… la voz, los sozollos y susurros inaudibles de mi pequeña hermanita pidiéndome- _perdón- _y el ultimo que_ decía: muy pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo Lucy nee san aunque no sea de la forma que queríamos- _entre mis recuerdo mi cabeza se empezó a sentir liviana, me sentía como si algo se estuviese desprendiendo de mi…. Algo que había dormido desde el momento en que nací, ese algo hacia que mi cuerpo se sintiese ligero y al mismo tiempo pesado: _Natsu_- fue lo único que pronuncie en ese momento en que mi cabeza empezó a desaparecer entre sus propios recuerdos y entre otros que al parecer no eran mis recuerdos…. O ¿si?_"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bueno aquí mi capi espero que les haya gustado de aquí hare muchas cosas aunque quiero preguntar algo ¿Qué tanto lemon se puede poner en la clasificación T? le s agradesco mucho a las que dejaron un review espero que dejen mas

¿review?


	5. lo siento

**DESCLAIMER**: FAIRY TAIL no me pertenece, le pertenece a HIRO MASHIMA SAN solo la historia es mía

lo siento

es q he tenido unos problemitas con Sra. imaginacion porque me esta dando muchas ideas buenas pero no encuentracomo ordenarlas y para colmo estoy de mal humor porque me van a cambiar de habitacion quiza el miercoles suba otro cap

N/A: agradezco a todos los q me regalaron su hermooooso review xao y no se molesten pronto subo el Cap


	6. Chapter 6

**DESCLAIMER**: FAIRY TAIL no me pertenece, le pertenece a HIRO MASHIMA SAN solo la retorcida que leeran acontinuacion historia es mía

Hello mis queridísimos lectores les agradezco los reviews a: RBchiby rd - MichellleEucliffe - Neko Lucy Heartfilia – ivvyG14 Neko Heartgneel

N/A: seguiremos con el "Flashmind" (cabeza o mente de Lucy) en el sgte capi no en este

**-fairy tail =dialogo**

**"fairy tail" =pensamiento**

**_"fairy tail" =flashmind_**

**Cap. 5 recuerdos y memorias pasadas-de lo olvidado a lo esencial **

**NATSU POV**

No podía hacer nada sobre esa preocupación que tenía. Saltando de rama en rama, no podía encontrar un sendero fijo por el cual seguir, yo no podía distinguir los olores, ni siquiera podía distinguir mi propio olor o el de Happy… lo sentía; habían puesto una clase de hechizo tipo barrera para que no pudiésemos orientarnos. Podía sentir lo fuerte que era ese hechizo, me confundía a cada instante… pero 2 cosas eran seguras:

1.- Esa barrera estaba específicamente a medio corazón del bosque (el lugar tétrico donde estábamos en ese momento)

2.- Ese hechizo fue puesto por Zeref

Ese lugar era tétrico a plena vista; intente concentrar todos mis sentidos en buscar a Lucy, con lo que después me vino a la cabeza un recuerdo… de algo que Igneel me había enseñado:

**Flashback**

"-hijo recuerda….. si quieres encontrar algo o alguien, siempre deberás usar esto… es algo así como una habilidad, pero esto es más potente mira lo primero que debes hacer es

1.- parar toda actividad que estés haciendo… ya sea saltar, nadar, correr, etc., así podrás concentrarte mejor

2.-cerrar tus ojos y concentrar todos tus sentidos en un punto, ese punto será obviamente la cosa que quieras encontrar

-Igneel pero… ¿Cómo voy a fijar mis sentidos en ese punto si no sé dónde está?- dijo interrumpiendo el pequeño dragón Slayer, Igneel le dio un golpe en la cabeza, con la cola, como _premio_ por interrumpir su conversación

-bueno veras pequeña cabeza hueca, si no interrumpes de nuevo te digo, y si lo haces de doy otro golpe y no te explico nada

-ya, ya…. Ya entendí sigue explicando- dijo Natsu con una gotita de sudor en su mini cabecita

-ok, por donde me quede a si

3.- El objetivo debe estar en tu mente, no debes verlo, debes pensarlo…. Ya que si lo vez no tiene caso que utilices esta habilidad puesto que ya encontraste lo que buscabas

4.-concentrar toda la magia que tengas en tus ojos, nariz y oídos

5.- Después de que hayas hecho eso abre tus ojos; tendrás el color de ojos de un dragón… más bien mi color de ojos…. Y no solo eso, sino que tus ojos se adaptaran a las habilidades del ojo de un dragón, más el olfato y el oído

-wow ¡¿LO dices en serio Igneel?!... pero hay algo que no entiendo, yo ya tengo el olfato de un dragón y el oído….. ¿Para que necesito eso?

-bueno veras, quizá sea verdad que tu tengas todo eso… pero verás….. Esta como ya te dije es una habilidad de los dragones, es para agudizar más sus sentidos te sirve para cualquier ocasión en la cual una barrera te encierre o lancen sobre la cosa que estás buscando un hechizo, para que su olor sea tan débil, que no puedas percibirlo

-GENIAL! Quiero intentarlo- decía un mini Natsu-¿puedo?

-si tú quieres, pero ¿qué vas a buscar?

-mi collar de dragón…. Se me perdió anoche-dijo esto último un poco apenado –bueno aquí voy.

Natsu intento concentrar su magia en sus ojos, oídos y nariz, intento saltar para ver si podía relajarse porque de tanta concentración ya le dolía la cabeza. De pronto se oyó un **_pow._**

**_-_**hay! Igneel ¿Por qué me pegaste?

-Por qué lo estás haciendo mal-dijo este con gotitas de sudor en su cabeza- no te dije que debías concentrarte ha! Otra cosa tus sentidos se agudizan solamente para la cosa que estás buscando"

**Fin del Flashback y fin del POV**

-Sí, ya me acorde de- decía entusiasmado, Natsu.

-¿de qué hablas, Natsu?-decía curioso, pero también preocupado Happy

-De una técnica especial que me enseño Igneel- entonces, Natsu dejo de saltar y se paró en una rama

-¿Por qué paramos?- decía Happy preocupado, pues la cara de Natsu se había puesto más seria que antes

-sé que puede no funcionar… pero más vale intentar

Natsu paró, trató de concentrar todos sus sentidos; esto lo hizo mientras empezaba a pensar en Lucy, después empezó a concentrar toda su magia posible, en sus ojos, nariz y oídos; abrió sus ojos, que ya eran de un color dorado…. Y tenían las pupilas afiladas.

( 510314 )como se muestra en la imagen

Natsu podía sentir cada golpe suave del viento, oír el crujido de una rama a kilómetros de distancia, oler las hiervas lejanas de una cueva, y muy levemente sintió el olor de Lucy…. Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo desconcentro

-¡Natsuuuuuu! ¿Qué es eso…. Te…t- tengo miedo? ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? ¿Natsu te sientes bien…. Estas enfermo?- Miles de preguntas asaltaban la cabeza de él pequeño felino….. Pero, ninguna era respondida. El pequeño Happy veía con terror la cara del Dragneel esos ojos daban miedo, mas ese semblante serio era para quedarse petrificado

-¡LA ENCONTRÉ!- la única frase que salió de sus labios antes de salir disparado, saltando de rama en rama… casi volando, y dejando atrás al pequeño Happy

-¡Natsuuuuuu! ¡ESPERAMEEE!- decía agitado y asustado por la repentina acción de su compañero

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-sienten "eso"- decía Erza

-si… su presencia a cada rato es más fuerte, estoy preocupado por Natsu y Lucy – decía Gray, con voz preocupada y con un tonito un poquito enojado- ¡DIOS, si ESE CABEZA DE LAVA NO ENCUENTRA A LUCY ANTES DE QUE SE TOPE CON ZERFE VOY A MATARLO!-un grito desesperado se ahogó en los labios de él pelinegro, pero alguien lo calmó

-Gray, entiendo tu preocupación… pero no puedes andar gritando así como así por todo el bosque; aunque sabemos que le bosque es muy espeso y haya pocas probabilidades de encontrarnos a Zeref hay que tener cuidado….. Ya tenemos muy bajo nuestra energía después de pelear con todos esos monstruos, y recuerda que al parecer alguien se nos adelantó

**Flashback**

-ya no sé por ¿dónde debemos ir?… el camino se borra poco a poco- decía un pelinegro en bóxer

-sí, ¿Cómo rayos es que de un momento a otro el sendero desaparece entre hiervas y árboles? Y sin darnos cuenta-Dijo la maga escarlata

-sí, también es impresionante como de un momento a otro desaparece la ropa de Gray. Decía la albina, solo para romper el hielo, lo cual a Gray no le gustó nada

-Mira…. No molestes…. Este no es un buen momento – dijo con una mirada sombría, el mago de hielo

- ¡chicos ya!... necesitamos encontrar a Lucy y Natsu no vayan a distraer….- la maga no pudo continuar, algo la sorprendió y mucho.

Una montaña de monstruos, mal heridos, se alzaba sobre ellos, y esos monstruos estaban en estados no muy buenos… se notaba a plena vista que los habían destrozado: unos demacrados, otros muertos, unos que apenas podían respirar, otros inconscientes, etc.

En fin, muchos monstruos…. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue escuchar lo que decía uno de esos monstruos. (N/A: el único consiente)

-¿E…. es…. Ese chico ya…ya se fu…e?-todos los presentes-humanos por supuesto y los únicos consientes además de ese monstruo- miraron al ser demacrado sorprendidos y preguntándose ¿de quién hablaba ese ser, tan asqueroso que estaba bañado en sangre?

-¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué aspecto tenia? Dime todos los detalles que recuerdes-dijo Erza, intrigada y esperando que no fuera quien ella creía

-u… un mucha…cho pelirosa… con chaqueta…negra…. Ojos ver…. Verdes oscuro… pantalón blanco,una bufanda que parecía tener escamas y un…. Una terrorífica aura; ya no puedo hablar más- entonces, antes de que Mira y Erza hicieran algo….

-¡HABLA! ¡MALDITA COSA ASQUEROSA! ¿DÓNDE ESTAN? ¿DONDE FUERON? ¡DILO!- Gray, estando totalmente histérico, pateo al monstruo una y otra vez en el rostro y estómago…. Erza y Mira sabían que Gray se preocupaba por sus amigos, pero no tanto; en ese grado de enojo que tenía Gray, su cara daba miedo (ya se parecía a Natsu… pero menos furioso…. MUCHO MENOS furiosos)

-Gray… ca….cálmate- dijo Erza, algo preocupada –podemos sacar la información sin tener que…

-¡No! Yo quiero las repuestas ¡AHORA! –decía, cortando las palabras de la maga escarlata

De pronto se escuchó un "POW" muy muy grande, era Gray, al pobre lo habían estrellado contra un árbol el cual se partió en 2.

- ¡Cálmate Gray!-sentencio Mira, que, desde hace ya un rato, soportaba al pelinegro- Lo sentimos monstruito…. Mi amigo no quería asustarte-dijo, volviendo a su forma original y con una sonrisa- solo está preocupado, pero resulta que si no cooperas…. con la pequeña información que te vamos a pedir que nos des…. –su sonrisa linda se volvió macabra (hablo en serio cuando digo macabra) y tronándose los nudillos – voy a tener que continuar con lo que estaba haciendo mi amigo.

Al pobre monstruo le resbalaron gotas de sudor frio, y se puso azul del miedo… pero como no estarlo, si el aura de Mirajanee era terrorífica

-bu… bueno el chi….. chico hablaba de….. Salvar a una chica…. Tenía a un gato con alas acompañándole y…. pues.

-Pues ¿QUE?- gritó Erza, asustando más al pobre monstruo que ya había sido torturado antes

-no me hagan daño- suplico el monstruo

-no te haremos nada si tu cooperas- dijo Mira con el aura más asesina que antes

-bueno el chico dijo que quería hacernos preguntas cuando se topó con nosotros y fuimos a atacarlo por el hambre que teníamos

-¿Qué? ¿Natsu los venció a todos ustedes?- dijeron al unísono, los tres presente

- si veía enojado pero ninguno le prestó atención a eso y fuimos a atacarlo pero nos venció a todos y como él dijo que quería respuestas y ningunos e las dió….- el monstruo tomo aire, ya que después de que lo asustaran tanto no paró de hablar

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Gray, incorporado y algo más calmado

-me dejo a mí, medio consciente…. Para que le dijese todo lo que sabía-dijo el monstruo, recordando todo lo que le habían hecho y se puso a llorar- "Él" me torturó hasta saber lo que buscaba … sobre una chica creo que se llamaba Lucy o algo así entonces cuando le dije que ya no sabía más "Él" me preguntó si era verdad lo que yo decía y me golpeó y me volvió a preguntar yo le dije que sí y me hice el inconsciente.- Dijo el monstruo mientras lloraba

-y por donde fue- dijo Erza

-por el Sur…- el monstruo terminó de hablar y todos desaparecieron corriendo más rápido que los rayos

**Fin del Flashback**

-ok el monstruo dijo este camino pero ¿Qué pasa si nosotros, o Natsu se encuentra con Zeref?

O aun peor ¿Qué pasa si Lucy se encuentra con Zeref?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Lucy!LUCY ¿estas aquí?- decía desesperado el peli rosa

-Lucyyyyyyyy- Happy acompañaba a Natsu, ambos buscando a Lucy-Natsu ¿estás seguro de que era aquí?

-Si! Happy… aquí el olor de Lucy es más fuerte.

Se escucharon los ruidos de unos pasos, que se acercaban lentamente.

-Lucy- decía emocionado Happy-¿eres tú?- pero….. De pronto se escucharon más pasos de otras personas

-este no es el olor de Lucy – dijo Natsu sorprendido, mirando hacia todos lados

-¿de quién es?- dijo preocupad Happy, escondiéndose atrás de su amigo

-este olor es de….

-Natsu-nee, gusto en verte

-….Imitatia –dijo Natsu sorprendido y al mismo tiempo preocupado- ¿Qué haces en esa forma, pensé que habías vuelto a ser una muñeca?

-Natsu-nee-san lo…lo ….lo siento

-¿eh?- Imitatia rápidamente, cogió a Natsu con una de sus cuerdas y lo lanzó al aire, logrando así que se estrellar de espaldas contra una pared de la cueva

-¡Michelle! ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Happy

-No me llames así, por favor te lo ruego –dijo ella entre lágrimas…. Mientras personas de aspectos sombríos se acercaban en la oscuridad

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Muajajajaja los deje con el suspenso

**_SUBconsiencia: mejor pide perdón porque no subiste rápido el cap_**

**_Yo: _**_calla, tu sabes que tuve que ir a la casa de mi prima porque mi mami insistió en que no me podía quedar sola_

**_SUBconsiencia: si pero sabes que el resto de los días anteriores no subiste nada por estar leyendo fanfics_**

**_Yo: _**_shhhhh! cállate_

**_SUBconsiencia: no pero será mejor que para que no te maten a ti -vaga de porra- y a mi les cuentes la_**_ **idea que tuvimos**_

**_Yo: _**_buena idea_

Chic s les tengo buenas noticias hare otro fic pero será completamente diferente habrá nuevos personajes será un mundo alterno y en otro planeta con súper imaginación Fairy tail ya no será fairy tail sino ¿la ORGANIZACIÓN? y fairy tail será una academia muy prestigiosa Natsu, Gray, Wendy y otros personajes más en especial una esta historia va a ser loca, rara, divertida y muuuuuuuuuuuuy diferente a cualquiera de otras historias que hayan leído en el próximo cap les aviso cuando subo la historia


End file.
